In computer data center rooms and other network system facilities, large numbers of cables can be connected to one or more components to provide data and power connections to the components. In situations where the components need to be moved or replaced, however, the array of cables often need to be disconnected, moved, rearranged, and/or reconnected to the corresponding components. In such situations, a technician must label each of the connector cables prior to removing them from a device, and the labels must be consulted again upon reconnection to determine where they need to be plugged in correctly. This process can be time consuming and tedious. In addition, missing, incorrect, or poorly identified labels can lead to errors and cost large amounts of time to be expended to correct.